


Diamonds in the Rough

by imthepunchlord



Series: Challenges [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ivanette brotp, Kitty Section, Kwami Swap, Marilene brotp, Myvan, Myvan May, Rarepair, Snippets, Sweet, background Julerose - Freeform, background Lukanette, bandmates interacting, finally giving these two some content, its there but doesn't have the focus, miraculous swap, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: It seems like they'd be from two different worlds, and yet, here they were, drawn together and working perfectly.





	1. Tol and Smol

**Author's Note:**

> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/172559603487/so-im-going-to-reblog-this-like-once-a-week
> 
> Here's the calender I have for Myvan May! Going to try and update daily, though I'm in a bit of a writing slump atm so might end up just updating when I can.

Sometimes their situation was a struggle.

Ivan was too tall, Mylene couldn’t even reach his lips if she stood on her tippy toes or jumped up repeated. He stood over her like the Eiffel Tower, handsome and amazing and just too tall for her to reach, her gaze always looked up at him, her star in the sky.

Mylene was so small, a flower in this city of stone and brick. Soft, lovely, sweet, and caring; he felt like a bull next to her, big and clunky, unable to fit well anywhere with his size. And then his strength… their early days of dating he feared a lack of control. Too much strength here, his size bouncing her about from just a mere touch. 

But, despite these struggles, they made it work. 

Mylene was stronger than he had first anticipated, perhaps even stronger than she had thought. After the events of Stoneheart, her fear of him was gone. Her smile was awkward, shy, and friendly, growing warmer and warmer the days spent together, more days her hand settled in his, easily encased in his fingers. There was nothing for either of them to fear. 

And Ivan, as looming as he was, he didn’t mind bending down to admire her, to get closer to her world. And Mylene was always eager to meet him with a kiss and nuzzle, cup his cheeks in her soft, small hands, feeling the strands of that blond crest tickle her forehead. 

There were always struggles, like sometimes he was too tall and sometimes she too small; sometimes it seemed perfect. Perfect to wrap his arms around her, perfect for her to press against him, to feel safe and loved while he held his whole world. 

Sometimes it was perfect. 


	2. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little snippet was inspired by loosescrewslefty headcanon.

Soft giggles filled the air between Ivan and Mylene as the two sat on the ground, eyes set to the floor, big smiles on their lips as they fawned over the little puppy that wiggled between them. She flopped about, her little tail an eager blur. 

“Oh aren’t you just the cutest,” Mylene cooed, giggling as the papillon’s big ears perked. With a wiggle, the puppy sat up and jumped at her, tongue stretching out to give her a kiss. 

“She’s only a few weeks old,” Ivan revealed, reaching out to run his hand along her back, making the puppy turn and try and lick his hand eagerly. “Can you believe how energetic she is?” 

“I can,” Mylene giggled, picking up the pup and pressing a kiss to her head, laughing as the puppy kissed her chin. "We'll have to take you to the park sometime to play." 

The little papillon gave a happy chirp, that curly tail a little blur behind it. 

Ivan slid near, wrapping an arm around Mylene, exchanging a warm smile with her as she looked up at him with loving honey eyes. She leaned into him, laughing a little as the puppy wiggled free and scaled up the two till she was up on Ivan's shoulder, immediately dropping down and snuggling right up against his neck, her tail tickling him as she wagged it. 

WIth a soft smile, Ivan scratched her head, cooing as she licked his fingers, "You're such a good girl, Akuma." 


	3. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Ice Cream but I couldn't think of anything so that one I'll do at a later date.

It was a deep and angry sound. It came when the skies were dark and ominous, it came with frosty rain that poured down like weak needles. It was a sound Mylene always dreaded to hear during this time, and it was worse when she was alone like this. 

Her Papa was gone hosting a show and she was left on the couch, trembling with a blanket wrapped around her. She tried to focus on the tv and not the storm outside. Tried not to think about it. It was nothing. It was just another afternoon. She can pretend that the sky was bright, she can pretend that it was another happy day and there was no— 

**_Boom. Boom. Boom._ **

Mylene sucked in a sharp breathing, sinking into her blanket, cringing as the apartment rattled at the growl of thunder. 

It was ok, she told herself, it was ok. It was just a noise. A big, frightening noise. It can’t hurt her.  _ It can’t hurt her _ . 

The storm roared in anger and Mylene screamed, twisting about and pressing deep into the corner of the couch, trying to bury herself in the cushions to hide.

It’ll pass, she chanted in her head, it’ll pass. It’ll pass. It’llpassit’llpassit’llpass… 

Mylene paused, sniffling when she heard something softer, something frantic. She peeked over the pillows, blinking her blurry as she looked to the door. She heard it much more clearly, little knocks at the door. 

_ “Mylene? Mylene!”  _

Mylene gasped. She scrambled off the couch, nearly stumbling when the storm growled in warning. She hurried to the door, opening it to see a soaked Ivan waiting for her on the other side, his tuft of blond hair flat on his head. 

“Ivan!” she gasped, ushering him in. “Did you just run through the storm?”

“I did,” he said, sheepishly watching water pool at his feet, soaking the floor. He mumbled, “Sorry,” and hurried to the bathroom to grab a towel. 

“It’s ok,” she whispered, quickly closing the door and locking it as the thunder gave a low hum. She went back to the couch and crawled back under the blanket, trembling. Ivan returned, rubbing the blanket over himself, trying to dry as much as possible. He stopped when he saw his girlfriend hidden away, shaking like a leaf. He sat down, wrapping his arms around her as she immediately dove for him. 

“You shouldn’t have gone into the storm,” she said, a tremor in her voice, tensing as the storm threatened another loud bellow. 

Ivan rubbed her back, whispering, “Your Papa called, told me you were alone.” He kissed the top of her head of her head, wrapping her up in a hug. “I couldn’t let you be alone while you were scared.” 

“You could’ve gotten sick,” Mylene murmured. 

Ivan just smiled, holding her tight as the thunder screamed and roared outside, protecting her from the noisy storm outside. 


	4. Miraculous Swap

Mountain Lion was a frightening force. There was no denying the might of him, big and powerful, akumas always thought twice about charging at him. To a point, they’d sooner turn and charge at his small partner, which usually ended up a grave mistake on their part. Sweet Ladybug easily flipped akumas heading her way, akumas twice her size. For the most part, it worked out for them both. Ladybug made use of akumas assumptions and Mountain Lion can be the intimidation and strength to back her.  

Ladybug and Mountain Lion were a solid duo. A solid team. Hawk Moth was going to tremble before them. Nothing would get in their way or slow them down. 

Or so Lion had thought.

Sitting on a ledge of Notre Dame, Ladybug sat on his leg, leaning against him as she stared down, searching the streets for the latest danger. Lion though, his silver eyes were directed elsewhere. Down below, slowly walking by Notre Dame were his classmates.  Classmates he hardly had the chance to talk to. 

Alya, Alix, Juleka, Rose, and… Mylene. 

Ladybug gave a start as Mountain Lion shifted, leaning over a little see them better as they walked by. The spotted hero raised a brow as she glanced up at her towering partner, then looked down to see where his silver eyes were drawn. Her lips puckered up into an amused smile as she turned to her partner, giving him a light nudge. 

Lion blinked, turning to see Ladybug grinning up at him. She teased, “Does someone have a crush?”

Lion’s face went red. “What?” he mumbled. 

“You do!” she gasped in delight, leaning forward to look over the girls. “Who? I’ll help you, I’ll totally help you.” 

“Ladybug,” he mumbled, fidgeting with his claws. 

She caught onto the punk themed cat hero’s protest, sighing. “Yeah, you’re right. That could be risky…” She glanced up to see him offering her a small smile, his cheeks still pink. She slid off him, settling on the edge of the ledge, kicking her feet out as she asked aloud, barely keeping her excitement hidden away. “Is there anything you can tell me about her?”

Lion turned away, rubbing his arm, his short thick belt tail curled about behind him. Her smile grew as he smiled slightly, his gaze fond as he stared down. 

To Ladybug, he said, “She’s pretty small in comparison to me. And so brave. And sweet. And soft and charismatic, and so energetic. And her eyes, they look like honey, and she’s just so colorful…” 

“You’re in love, Mountain Lion,” Ladybug gushed, giggling. She slid closer, looking up and wondering, “You going to tell her?”

Mountain Lion looked away, rubbing his neck. “Well, it's kind of complicated…” 

There was that instance before he discovered the ring. That big of rage that took him, the shaking of Paris as he hunted for the source of his anger. 

That bout of anger had been so costly… 

There was a light pressure on his arm and he looked down to see Ladybug’s gentle smile. “Maybe you should try talking to her again,” she suggested. 

Before Ivan could respond, she rose up and stretched. “I’m going to head off, got some homework I’ve been putting off that I should do.” 

Lion chucked. “You should.” 

“Talk to her,” she encouraged before she zipped away. 

Mountain Lion peered after her, then glanced down, seeing the girls leaving the area. He dropped down and detransformed, Ivan Bruel pressing his back against the wall, fiddling with his fingers, nervous and anxious. Plagg floated before him, watching the large boy fret and stress. 

“I don’t get why humans find talking to be so nerve wracking,” Plagg said, crossing his arms. 

“It's scary,” Ivan mumbled. “What if I mess up? Look like an idiot?” 

Plagg hummed, diving into Ivan’s pocket as he warned, “Well, it's about to get scarier.” 

Before Ivan could ask just what the kwami meant, he stilled when there was a surprise “Oh!” behind him. 

No. 

She was leaving. He saw her leave. 

Slowly, Ivan turned around, seeing Mylene staring up at him, her honey eyes wide and big. 

With a shy, tight smile, Ivan offered her a wave, mumbling, “Hi.”

“He-hello, Ivan,” she returned, clasping her hands together, turning to stare down at her feet, rocking on them. 

Ivan turned away, rubbing his neck, flustered and tense. He gave a start when Mylene asked, “On your way home?” 

“Ye-yeah.” 

“...Um, do you want to walk up together?” Mylene offered, her smile small and shy, but open. 

Ivan blushed, and found that he could only nod, wishing that he could just say it. Yes, he would like to walk with her, that yes, he liked her very much and she made this mighty cat so shy and silly and she had no idea. 

_ “Talk to her,”  _ Ladybug’s advice rang in his mind again, a gentle urging. 

Witha  gulp, Ivan tentatively asked, “So, uh, how was your day?” 

She looked up, her smile turning warm. “It was a fun day. “And um, how was yours?” 

His smile grew, feeling silly with bliss as he glanced down at the silver ring on his finger. “A little miraculous,” Ivan answered. 


	5. Day and Night

They seemed to be as different as day and night.

He was tall and unnerving, casting a very dark shadow with all that he passed. He was a dark storm, his steps making soft thunder when he walked, loud and bellowing when he played his music that it could make bones rattle. The most that she loved about him though was his eyes. One of the lightest grey pools she’s ever seen, that shown like stars when his gaze met hers. And just like stars, she felt mystified and calm, enchanted by the soft colors. 

And her, she was warm and loving and vibrant. She had a soft love of festivities, knew what to say to make people smile and laugh. She was the support, a solid friend, always there when needed, who knew more than most even realize. And her eyes, they were a sun that he could get lost in. Golden pools of honey and orange, pools that shown with a soft light, that filled him with warmth and reassurance. 

He was the night, mysterious, dark, quiet, and had a long shadow that many would fall under. 

She was the day, supportive, nurturing, festive, and had so much warmth to give, that even the cold night would be drawn to her side, keeping him warm while she felt safe and at peace with him. 

They were day and night, existing happily with each other. 


	6. Courage

“You can do it,” the little turtle thing said, floating before Mylene, staring down and watching her tremble. “With my shield no harm would come to you.” 

Mylene didn’t answer it, sitting in a tight ball, shaking like a leaf, her breathing coming fast. 

Wayzz turned to Ladybug, brows furrowed, a silent question directed at her certainty of this choice to use the turtle miraculous. 

Ladybug didn’t meet the turtle kwami’s stare, frowning softly as she took Mylene in, taking in that fear. She breathed in and drew near, coming to across Mylene, reaching out and setting her hand on Mylene’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” she whispered, drawing Mylene’s honey eyes up to her. She smiled, reassuring, “You’re ok.” 

“I can’t do it,” Mylene whispered. “I can’t be brave. I’m not brave. I can’t…” Mylene’s voice broke, her eyes starting to shine with tears. She closed them tight and curled up, burying her face into her elbows. She gasped, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I, I can’t…” 

“It’s ok,” Ladybug repeated, leaning forward and resting her head on Mylene’s. “I understand. It is scary. It is overwhelming. I didn’t think I could do it either...”  the lives that had been at risk because of her mistake, the disaster it made… 

Mylene peeked up, her lips trembling, her eyes glistening. Ladybug continued, “Real courage isn't being without fear, real courage is acting even when you're scared.” Ladybug squeezed Mylene’s shoulder. “You can give me the turtle back after this.” She rose up and raced off, not answering Wayzz when he called after her. 

Wayzz sighed behind Ladybug, turning to glance down at the girl he had been left with. This Mylene was still curled up, her eyes to the floor. On her wrist, the turtle miraculous glowed in the light. She never once glanced to him, just sitting there, sniffing and trembling. The turtle kwami drew near, frowning as he considered what to do.

It wasn’t often that he was left with those that were scared. Most that were given the turtle had a strong drive to act, to protect, to keep things sound and structured. Not that the fear was never there, but usually, that drive was enough to override it. Here though… Wayzz was optimistic, for the most part. 

He came inches from her wrist, eyes on the turtle miraculous before turning to her. Gently, he prompted, “Mylene.” She tensed for a moment, peeking at him with big honey eyes. “We need to help,” he said. “You can help.”

“I, I don’t,” she babbled, quickly cutting herself off, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against wrists. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I don’t know if I can.” 

Wayzz fidgeted, sparing a fretful glance back to the fight. Then he gave a soft sigh, seated himself on Mylene’s wrist, his paws clasped together as he watched the fight. While he was meant to serve the greater good, he also had a duty to whoever wore his miraculous. If she need comfort more, then so be it. 

In this moment, Mylene sat still, kwami on her wrist, working on her breathing, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. Her cheeks felt warm and stiff, her breathing fast and uneven from all the stress she was feeling. Why Ladybug thought she could do this was beyond. Why Ladybug thought she could be the shield Mylene couldn’t grasp. To be out there? It was too much. She couldn’t—  

There was a grunt that reached her ears, a voice far too familiar for Mylene to miss. She looked up, feeling her breath leave her as she watched Ivan stumble back, rubbing his shoulder as he glared up at the akuma. Behind him Rose and Sabrina ran away, the larger boy being standing his ground to see them get away from the akuma that was rearing back for another punch. 

“Ivan.” Mylene was on her feet in seconds, a new sensation of fear filling her. She blinked when the turtle floated before, his gave firm and resolute. 

“Guard up,” he told her. “That will make you the shield.” 

She echoed his command, feeling the magic wash over, racing forward to bring her shield up, ready to take that blow. 


	7. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not dead yet!

Even despite the ice cream in their hands, the security of their fates intertwined, there was a slouch in Ivan’s shoulders, a frown on his face. Mylene mirrored him as she gazed up at him, head tilted in concern. She reached out, laying a hand on his thigh, drawing his gaze to her. 

“You ok?” she asked softly. 

He offered her a small smile, nodding to her reassuringly. It didn’t stop him from sparing a glance to where Marinette sat alone on a bench, looking to the Seine, her purse set close at her side. 

Mylene’s heart when out to her, suspecting who her crush could be and how bummed how she had to be that he didn’t show. And now being the fifth wheel… 

Mylene took another lick, sighing softly to herself. As much as she’d like to try and help out her friend, sometimes they just needed to sit in the feeling. But, even aware of this, Mylene couldn’t help but glance to Marinette, brows furrowed, heart going out to her. 

But was there anything to do? Anyway to heal a broken heart? 

Ivan and Mylene watched as Alya and Nino drew near, the redhead sitting beside Marinette, wrapping her up in a hug that Marinette returned half heartedly. With a few words exchanged and a pat from Nino, they left the girl alone on the bench. 

Seconds ticked by as the couple watched Marinette sit alone, shoulders sagged, cheek sat against her knees. They could almost hear a soft murmur from her, like she was talking to someone. With an exchanged glance, they both rose, coming near her. 

“Marinette,” Mylene called, drawing the sad girl’s gaze up to them. 

With a small smile, Ivan offered, “We can do something fun.” 

Marinette gave them a small smile and shook her head. “No, its… it's ok. You guys go have fun. I'd just drag the mood down,” Marinette said, a weak, shaky chuckle trailing her words. 

“Are you sure?” Mylene asked, only to look up when Ivan gave her hand a loft squeeze. He gave her a sad look and shook his head. 

It was best to leave her be. 

Mylene bit her lip, not liking the idea. To Marinette, she said, “Be sure to contact us if you're feeling down.”

With a tight smile, Marinette nodded, reassuring Mylene that she would. Her arms wrapped around Ivan’s wrist, the two slowly walked away, sparing glances back to Marinette as she sat on the bench, arms wrapped around her legs as she settled on the bench, her head turned to her purse. Mylene faced forward, resting her head on Ivan’s arm. His fingers wrapped around her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

“How about we invite her to band practice?” Ivan offered, a small smile on his lips. “I don’t know if it’ll really help—”

Mylene hugged his wrist, reassuring, “I think it's a good idea.” 

Perhaps some fun with friends would be a good distraction and help her feel better. Mylene hoped so. 


	8. Spoopy

Never before has Mylene seen her bandmates this excited before. The normally quiet group of goths were practically bouncing on her heels and snickering in delight as they stopped before a little horror house that was put up for this fair, something fun to draw people in to shop here more. And of course, they were drawn to it like moths to a flame.

Mylene smiled in amusement as she watched Juleka, Luka, and Ivan crowd around the front of the horror house, making bets about what sort of attraction they’ll come across. Rose stood among them, holding Juleka’s arm, occasionally bouncing up and down when she piped in a thought. Unfortunately, Mylene highly doubted they’ll come across cute vampire kittens as Rose hoped.

“I think that’s the most energetic I’ve ever seen any of them,” Marinette said as she stood beside Mylene, taking in the odd sight of the usually quiet kids being energetic and excited. And while they weren’t really loud, this was the noisiest she’s ever seen them (minus their band practice).

“Yeah,” Mylene laughed, “they’re very excited.” Glancing up at Marinette, she asked, “Are you going to join them?”

“No,” Marinette said immediately, “I’m going to hang out here with you.”

“Don’t like horror?”

Marinette hummed negatively, not quite answering with the fact that she didn’t care for the uncomfortable feelings that came with the horror genre. Of seeing people scared and helpless, of seeing them in danger and tortured, and not being able to do anything about it. Nope. Not Marinette’s cup of tea. She personally rather her peace of mind.

“You and me both,” Mylene said, shuddering a little and wrapping her arms around herself.

Marinette wrapped an arm around her shoulder, reassuring, “Then we’ll keep each other company!”

Mylene beamed, turning to glance at Ivan, her smile growing as she watched him laugh, his cheeks going pink with his mirth. This will be good for him, she thought. It wasn’t often that Ivan hung out with others, this was a good chance for him. To hang out with others, to enjoy a shared interest. It wasn’t often that Ivan got to be with others, so this will be a good opportunity.

When Ivan looked up and saw her smile, he returned it with his own giant smile, laughing as Rose tugged his hand towards the horror house, leaving Mylene and Marinette behind to amuse themselves.


	9. Serenade

It started with a beat. A simple, steady pound that came with a rhythm, loud and vigorous. Despite how loud and booming it could, Mylene liked to hear it. It was liking a thundering heart beat, full of life and joy and a need to express.

That beat was the most expressive Ivan would ever be. The loudest he’ll ever be in voicing what he’s feeling. The quiet and peace the two shared was always nice, and Mylene loved it so much, but to hear him beat on the drums, letting music voice his energy and life and the vigor he was feeling; Mylene relished that just as much.

It told her how alive he felt.

Told her when he was happy, angry, and or just needed to be loud and let loose, let the emotions run through the beats of his drums.

Hearing his song, his expression, to hear what he’s feeling and what he wants to let out, let it run full of life; it was Mylene’s serenade. Not a gentle quiet song to tug at her heart, but a loud bellow, letting her know how alive her Ivan was feeling, to feel and hear his energy.

She would listen to it all the time.


End file.
